1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan driving device, a method for driving a scan driving device, and a method for managing a defect of a scan driving device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a scan driving device including a plurality of scan driving blocks, in which the scan driving device can manage a defect that occurs in some scan driving blocks, a method for driving a scan driving device, and a method for managing a defect of a scan driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device sequentially applies scan signals having a gate-on voltage to a plurality of scan lines and applies data signals corresponding to the scan signal having a gate-on voltage to a plurality of data lines in order to display an image.
A scan driving device has a structure in which a plurality of scan driving blocks are arranged in sequence so as to sequentially output scan signals having a gate-on voltage. The plurality of scan driving blocks may sequentially output scan signals having a gate-on voltage in a manner in which a next scan driving block receives a scan signal of a scan driving block arranged ahead so as to generate a scan signal.
If any one of the plurality of scan driving blocks fails or a defect thereof occurs in a production process, a line defect arises, which leads to a defect in the entire scan driving device. It is realistically difficult to replace only the defective scan driving block, and thus a scan driving device including the defective scan driving block is destroyed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.